Yes, I Will
by kimihyun211
Summary: Bukankah kita sahabat? Maka dari itu akan kulakukan tugasku sebagai seorang sahabat. Ya, aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu.. /SeKai/LuMin/slight!HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Yes, I Will**

**Genre: friendship, drama, hurt**

**Main Pairing: SeKai/HunKai**

**Other cast : Some person in SMent**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Typos, yaoi(?)**

**Summary: Bukankah kita sahabat? Maka dari itu akan kulakukan tugasku sebagai seorang sahabat. Ya, aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu.**

** O**

**_-Author pov'-_**

Seorang namja berusia 10 tahun dan bekulit putih pucat, berlari mengelilingi taman bermain. Tak jauh dibelakangnya seorang namja yang seusia dengannya hanya kulitnya berwarna tan, berlari mengejarnya. Sang namja berkulit pucat tertawa ketika melihat sahabatnya mulai lelah mengejarnya. Dan memang terbukti karena tidak berapa lama namja berkulit tan tersebut menghentikan aksi mengejar sahabatnya dan duduk di jalan setapak dalam taman. Namja berkulit pucat menghentikan acara berlarinya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Uhh,, Sehunie menyebalkan!" seru namja berkulit tan –sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada- kepada namja berkulit pucat, alias Sehun.

"Hahahaha… Kamjjong-ah, kau harus melihat wajahmu saat ini! Hahahaha," Tawa Sehun semakin keras ketika melihat wajah cemberut namja berkulit tan yang dipanggilnya Kamjjong.

Namun, tidak berapa lama, tawa Sehun terhenti digantikan ringisan kesakitan. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Kai –nama asli Kamjjong- yang melihat Sehun kesakitan segera berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sedang terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia berlutut di samping Sehun dan memandangnya khawatir. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan bersiap turun kapan saja tanpa diminta oleh sang pemilik.

"Sehunie… Sehunie kenapa? Sehunie sakit?" Kai panic ketika melihat sahabatnya kesakitan. Air mata yang sedari tadi sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, jatuh begitu saja. Ia begitu takut terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tas… Kamjjong… Tasku…," Sehun berkata dengan terbata-bata. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal ketika berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kai yang langsung mengerti maksud Sehun segera berlari ke arah tas Sehun yang terletak di atas salah satu bangku taman. Ia menyambar tas Sehun dan dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menghampiri Sehun. Ia sempat terjatuh dan menyebabkan tangan serta lututnya mengeluarkan darah. Tapi ia menghiraukan luka tersebut dan kembali berlari menghampiri Sehun, sedikit meringis ketika harus berlari karena tangan dan lututnya terasa perih saat berlari.

"Sehunie… Ini tasmu," Kai memberikan tas tersebut pada Sehun yang segera diambil oleh Sehun.

Sehun membuka tasnya dan merogoh isinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol dan meminum isinya. Perlahan-perlahan keadaannya membaik. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terasa sesak.

"Hikss.. Sehunie… Sehunie kenapa?" suara seorang namja menyadarkannya, membuatnya menoleh ke samping kananya. Dapat dilihatnya, sahabatnya dari kecil menangis sesenggukan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar membuat Kamjjong-nya khawatir. Ia memeluk Kai yang tengah menangis dan mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Uljima, Kamjjongie~ Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Sehun menenangkan Kai dipelukannya.

"Kau membuatku takut, Sehunie," jawab Kai yang sudah sedikit tenang.

"Mianhae kalau aku membuatmu takut, Kamjjongie," Sehun tersenyum kembali ketika Kai mengangguk di pelukannya. Kadang ia bingung dengan sikap Kai yang masih lebih kekanakan dibanding dengannya, padahal umur Kai lebih tua darinya –walaupun hanya beda 3 bulan-.

"Setelah merasa tenang, Kai, melepas pelukannya pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum padanya dan dibalas juga dengan senyuman olehnya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun menyadari luka di tangan dan lutut Kai.

"Lutut dan tanganmu berdarah, Kamjjong," kata Sehun sambil menunjuk lutut Kai yang mulai banyak mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah kental.

"Ah, ya…," tanggap Kai singkat.

"Gwaenchana? Apa itu tidak sakit? Sebaiknya kita pulang saja dan mengobati lukamu," Sehun berbicara panjang lebar dan hanya ditanggapi oleh senyuman kecil oleh Kai.

"Nan, gwaenchana, Sehun-ah!" jawab Kai ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang seakan tidak percaya padanya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Tapi gunakan ini," Sehun mengambil saputangannya dan memberikannya sedikit air. "Setidaknya bersihkan darahmu dulu," lanjutnya, lalu memberikan saputangannya pada Kai.

"Nan…"

"Kamjjong!" Sehun menyela perkataan Kai yang ia yakin akan memprotesnya. Ia tahu seifat Kai yang selalu berusaha kuat di depan orang lain –termasuk Sehun-, padahal itu dapat menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Kai yang mendapat tatapan 'TAK ADA PROTES' dari Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Lagipula ia yakin jika ia memprotes lagi, Sehun terus memaksanya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menerima saputangan Sehun. Dan Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Kai mengambil saputangan di tangannya.

"Good boy!" ucap Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Kai dan hanya ditanggapi senyum simpul oleh Kai yang sedang membersihkan lukanya.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa lama, seibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sehunie…," panggil Kai memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya, kamu sakit apa? Yang… yang tadi itu obat apa?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun dengan suara kecil yang hampir tidak terdengar. Ia takut pertanyaannya malah memberikan jawaban yang tidak diinginkannya.

Tubuh Sehun menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kai. Ia tidak menyangka Kai akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Tapi, ya, ini memang pertama kalinya Kai melihat darinya seperti hari ini. Sehun memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang dapat diberikan pada Kai.

"Hun.. OH SEHUN!" suara Kai yang sedikit lebih keras, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Eh ya? Itu… eh.. itu obat… obat.. eh.. obat.. asma," hawab Sehun dengan terbata tapi berusaha menunjukkan ekpresi sewajar-wajarnya, padahal ia sendiri sedang merutuki dirinya karena memberikan jawaban 'asma' pada Kai.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. 'Sejak kapan Sehun punya penyakit asma?' batinnya. Ia yakin ada yang disembunyikan Sehun darinya. Tapi akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri nanti.

"Oh..," hanya tanggapan itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kai. Sedangkan Sehun, ia bernafas dengan lega karena Kai tidak menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut.

"Kamjjong, bagaimana kalau kita main di rumahku saja? Aku punya video games terbaru," tanya Sehun antusias ketika ia teringat dengan video gamesnya.

"Jinjja? Aku setuju!" jawab Kai dengan bersemangat. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya yang ada di bangku taman yang sama dengan tas Sehun tadinya.

"Nah, kajja!"

Sehun memanggul tasnya dan berjalan beriringan bersama Kai menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari taman itu. Perjalanan pulang mereka diiringi oleh canda dan tawa yang keluar dari kedua mulut namja kecil itu.

** O**

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya Sehun dan Kai tiba depan sebuah rumah besar. Seorang satpam segera menghampiri pagar besar rumah itu dan membukanya ketika mengenali sosok di luar pagar. Sehun melemparkan senyum pada satpam ketika pintu pagar sudah dibuka, begitu juga dengan Kai.

"Selamat sore, Park Ahjussi," sapa Kai pada satpam rumah besar itu, yang tidak lain adalah rumah Sehun.

"Selamat sore, Kai," satpam itu membalas sapaan Kai ramah. Ia sudah sangat mengenal sahabat dari kecil tuan mudanya itu, karena sedari dulu Sehun selalu mengajak Kai datang ke rumahnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Sehun membuka pintunya lalu masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Kai yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menemukan seorang yeoja –eomma Sehun- sedang menonton TV.

"Eomma, aku pulang!" sapa Sehun pada eommanya.

Eomma Sehun membalikkan padanya ketika mendengar suara Sehun. Ia tersenyum melihat kami berdua dan menghampiri kami berdua.

"Wah, ada Kai juga. Sudah lama ahjumma tidak melihatmu," kata eomma Sehun pada Kai.

"Annyeong, ahjumma," sapa Kai ramah sambil sedikit membungkukkan padanya.

"Eomma, aku dan Kai ke atas, ya?" kata Sehun pada eommanya.

"Ya, sudah, sana gih. Eomma bikinkan kalian minum dulu," jawab eomma Sehun lalu ia beranjak menuju ke dapur.

"Kajja!" Sehun menaiki tangga yang menuju ke kamarnya di lantai 2 dan kembali Kai mengekor di belakangnya.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 'Sehun' dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Terlihat kamar yang begitu luas di dalamnya dengan berbagai peralatan mulai dari barang elektronik sampai perabotan kamar dan mainan-mainan Sehun. Sehun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajarnya sedangkan Kai duduk di atas karpet di kamar Sehun.

"Kamjjong, aku mau mandi dulu, ne? Sebentar saja," izin Sehun pada Kai dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kai.

Setelah Sehun menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar Sehun. Sudah lama juga ia tidak pernah main ke sini dan kamar ini masih belum berubah. Masih rapi dan diisi oleh barang-barang mewah milik Sehun.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu. Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka, memperlihat eomma Sehun yang sedang membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas orange juice dan setoples cookies.

"Oh? Sehun mana, Kai?" tanya ahjumma ketika tidak melihat anaknya di kamar. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar dan menaruh makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa di karpet.

"Dia lagi mandi. Ah, terima kasih, ahjumma," kata Kai dan dibalas senyuman oleh Oh Ahjumma.

"Kalau begitu, ahjumma turun dulu. Kai nonton TV saja dulu, supaya gak bosan nungguin si Sehun mandi," Oh ahjumma menwarkan dan siap beranjak dari posisi berlututnya setelah menaruh makanan dan minuman.

"Eh, ahjumma," Kai memanggil Oh ahjumma, membuat wanita paruh baya itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri.

"Ada apa, Kai?" Oh ahjumma bertanya pada Kai.

Kai terdiam. Ia ragu untuk bertanya pada Oh ahjumma. Entah kenapa, saat eomma Sehun menanyakan Sehun, ia teringat kejadian di taman tadi dan membuatnya menghentikan eomma Sehun ketika akan beranjak di sana. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup rapat dan masih terdengar suara gemuruh air. Kai menghela nafasnya.

"Eh, ahjumma. Sebenarnya… Sehun itu sakit apa?" tanya Kai dengan ragu.

Eomma Sehun terlihat kaget dan bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Melihat itu, Kai menceritakan kejadian di taman bermain tadi. Oh ahjumma sedikit terkejut saat Kai menceritakan bagian saat Sehun kesakitan, tapi kembali tenang ketika Kai mengatakan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja setelah meminum isi dari sebuah botol. Ketika Kai selesai menceritakan semuanya, eomma Sehun mengehela nafasnya. Ada raut bingung dan kesedihan yang tergambar di wajahnya. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum pada Kai.

"Ternyata Sehun belum menceritakan padamu, ya, Kai?" tanya eomma Sehun sambil membelai rambut Kai. Sedangkan Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Eomma Sehun yang melihat raut wajah Kai kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Sehun… dia mengidap penyakit jantung, kardimiopati dilatasi.."

-TBC-

Hwohoho akhirnya, setelah satu tahun vakum, saya kembali dengan membawa ff SeKai/HunKai. ^-^

Mianhae karena ff yg kedua belum saya selesaikan, tapi saya berjanji akan segera menyelesaikan.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ff saya dan mereview-nya~ karena review dari kalian menentukan untuk kelanjutan hidup saya, ehh.. maksud saya kelanjutan ff saya :p

Maaf atas typos yang bertebaran di mana-mana J

Dan terakhir saya mengucapkan,,

ANNYEONG! HIDUP SEKAI/HUNKAI! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Yes, I Will –chapter 2- **

**Genre: friendship, drama, hurt**

**Main Pairing: HunKai/Sekai**

**Other cast : Some person in SMent**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Typos, yaoi(?)**

**Summary: Bukankah kita sahabat? Maka dari itu akan kulakukan tugasku sebagai seorang sahabat. Ya, aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu.**

** O**

**_~ 7 years later ~_**

**_-Kai pov'-_**

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan. Tanpa sadar aku kembali menghela nafas. Lagi. Mimpi itu datang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Padahal sudah 7 tahun berlalu, tapi mimpi itu sering sekali mengganggu tidurku. Kembali memaksaku untuk mengingat penyakitnya yang lagi-lagi mampu membuatku khawatir dan bersedih karenanya.

"Kamjjong!" sebuah suara yang tak asing bagiku terdengar. Membuatku menoleh dan tersenyum padanya ketika melihatnya berlari ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau berangkat sepagi ini? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Sehun –namja yang tadi memanggilku- setelah berada di sampingku.

"Aku bangun terlalu pagi makanya aku berangkat pagi. Kalau soal tidak membangunkanmu, mianhae… tapi tadi aku kira kau masih tidur jadi aku tidak mau menganggumu," kataku mejelaskan.

"Kau tahu? Aku kaget ketika mendengar dari ibuku kalau ia melihatmu sudah berangkat ke sekolah padahal ini baru jam 6. Aku langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu berlari menyusulmu. Untung jalannya lelet jadi aku masih bias menyusulmu," jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

**_-Author pov'-_**

"Kau tahu? Aku kaget ketika mendengar dari ibuku kalau kau sudah berpamitan berangkat ke sekolah tanpa membangunkan aku dulu padahal ini baru jam 6. Aku langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu berlari menyusulmu. Untung kau jalannya lelet jadi aku masih bisa menyusulmu," jelas Sehun panjang lebar pada Kai.

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun dan membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Uhhh… Siapa juga yang lelet?" Kai menggerutu lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertawa.

"Ya! Kamjjong, tunggu!" Sehun sudah siap berlari lagi untuk mengejar Kai, tapi tiba-tiba Kai berbalik badan. Sehun sedikit terlonjak kaget karena pergerakan Kai yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan berlari!" kata Kai, membuat Sehun bingung.

"Aku akan menunggumu, tapi jangan berlari!" lanjut Kai. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bertambah bingung dengan perkataan Kai, tapi akhirnya ia menurutinya dan berjalan ke arah Kai.

Kai berbalik badan kembali ketika dilihatnya Sehun sudah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menghela nafas lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pagi ini. Tadi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat penyakit Sehun dan baru sadar kalau tadi Sehun berlari untuk mengejarnya. Seketika sekelebat bayangan kejadian 7 tahun lalu menghampirinya dan membangkitkan kembali rasa takut dan khawatirnya. Perasaan itu yang membuatnya berbalik badan tiba-tiba dan member tahu Sehun untuk berjalan bukan berlari. Jika penyakit Sehun kambuh karena berlari mengejarnya, ia berjanji akan menghukum dirinya dengan sangat berat.

"Kamjjongie," suara Sehun terdengar begitu dekat di telinga Kai.

"Jangan pernah berlari lagi Sehun-ah. Apalagi hanya untuk mengejarku. Itu… itu membuatku takut," Kai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir dan bersalah.

Sehun terdiam melihat Kai. Ia mengerti sekarang kalau Kai mengkhawatirkan penyakitnya akan kambuh ketika melihat tatapan Kai padanya. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak ingin memberitahu Kai tentang penyakitnya, ia tidak mau melihat tatapan khawatir, takut, dan bersalah Kai karena ia membenci Kai yang seperti itu. Ia lebih senang mendengar ketawa renyah Kai daripada nada-nada khawatir dari mulut Kai. Tapi setelah ibu Sehun memberitahu Kai soal penyakitnya, semua berubah. Ia sangat ingat ketika Kai memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah tahu penyakit Sehun, dan pada saat itu Kai menangis. Aku yang melihatnya seperti itu merasa bersalah dan terus-terusan meminta maaf padanya sampai akhirnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum pada Kai. Tangannya terangkat lalu membelai rambut dark coklat milik Kai.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," jawab Sehun dan mendapat senyuman manis dari Kai.

"Kajja! Kita jalan lagi," kata Sehun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kai.

Sehun berjalan terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Kai di belakangnya. Tanpa Sehun sadari, senyum di bibir Kai memudar digantikan kembali oleh tatapan khawatir sambil memandang punggung Sehun yang berjalan 1 meter di depannya.

'Aku harap ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu tetap hidup,' Kai berucap dalam hati sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik badan dan gantian membuat Kai yang sedang memandang punggung Sehun, kaget. Sehun berjalan menghampirinya dan menggandeng tangannya. Kai memandang Sehun bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau itu benar-benar lelet ya?" kata Sehun sambil berjalan dengan mengandeng tangan Kai. Dan ketika kembali mendengar kata 'lelet' yang ditujukan padanya, Kai kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa juga sih yang lelet? Kamu saja yang kakinya panjang-panjang kayak jerapah(?)" Kai kembali mengeluh di samping Sehun dan kembali hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Sehun, membuat Kai bertambah kesal.

"Dasar Sehun menyebalkan!" ujar Kai kesal dan membuat tawa Sehun semakin menjadi.

Akhirnya perjalanan ke sekolah mereka diiringi oleh candaan dan tawa Sehun dengan raut kesal Kai.

** O**

Bel sudah berbunyi dari 5 menit yang lalu, tapi suasana kelas XII-B –kelas Sehun dan Kai- masih saja ramai. Seharusnya wali kelas mereka sudah masuk dari tadi, tapi sampai sekarang batang hidung Lee sonsaengnim –wali kelas mereka- belum juga tampak.

"Tumben…," gumam Kai

"Apanya?" tanya Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Kai ketika mendengar gumaman Kai.

"Kenapa Lee sonsaengnim belum datang?" tanya Kai balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku kan bukan eomma Lee sonsaengnim," gerutu Sehun ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kai yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Tapi semoga dia sakit," lanjut Sehun dengan senyuman yang mengembang sambil berharap harapannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat suasana kelas yang ramai menjadi diam, menatap pintu kelas. Seorang pria yang usianya sudah mencapai kepala tiga, memasuki kelas, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee sonsaengnim. Ia berdiri menatap para murid-muridnya.

"Sayangnya doamu tidak terkabulkan," bisik Kai pada Sehun yang sedang mengomel sendiri karena baru saja ia terbang tapi tiba-tiba ia sudah dijatuhkan ke atas tanah ketika melihat pria paruh baya itu masuk.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa pria tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, pak!"

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia murid pindahan dari China. Silahkan masuk, nak!" kata Lee sonsaengnim, membuat anak-anak di kelas berbisik-bisik penasaran dengan mata tertuju kepada pintu kelas.

Kai melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih menunjukkan raut muka kekesalan. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit pipi Sehun dan kembali tertawa pelan ketika mendapat ringisan kesakitan oleh Sehun.

"Ya! Ya! Kamjjong! Appo!" seru Sehun lalu memukul pelan bahu Kai yang masih berusaha meredam tawanya. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Woaahhh!" seruan dari teman-teman sekelas berhasil menghentikan niat Sehun untuk mengomel pada Kai. Kai pun menghentikan tawanya dan melihat ke depan kelas.

"Annyeong, chingudeul," sapa namja berseragam sekolah sama seperti mereka.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya melebar ketika berhasil mengingatnya.

"Luhan?" gumam Sehun tanpa sadar, membuat Kai yang mendengar gumamannya menoleh dengan bingung.

"Mwo? Luhan? Nugu?" Kai bertanya heran pada Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak menjawabnya dan masih saja memandang ke depan kelas.

"Joneun Xi Luhan imnida. Bangapseumnida," namja di depan kelas memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkuk hormat.

Kai yang mendengar nama yang sama seperti yang diucapkan Sehun terbelalak kaget dan kembali memandang Sehun heran.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kai pada Sehun yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ke namja di depan, kembali mengacuhkan Kai.

Kai kembali memandang ke Luhan dan mendapati namja itu sedang melihat ke arah Sehun dengan raut kaget, tapi itu hanya sebentar karena beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuman sudah terkembang di wajahnya.

"Ya! OH SEHUN!" Kai memukul kepala Sehun dan berhasil membuat Sehun menoleh padanya.

"Mwoya? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun kesal.

"Hei, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Ada apa denganmu?! Aku bertanya padamu dari tadi dan kau tidak pernah menjawabku! Kau tuli, eoh?" balas Kai tak kalah kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Eoh? Jinjja? Omo.. Mianhae, Kamjjongie. Aku tidak dengar," Sehun berusaha membujuk Kai yang kesal padanya karena jika Kai kesal padanya, bias-bisa seharian ini Kai akan mengacuhkannya.

"Kamjjongie, mian…,"

"Annyeong, Sehunie," sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan membujuk Sehun.

Sehun dan Kai mengangkat kepala dan melihat Luhan sudah beridiri di depan meja mereka dengan senyumnya.

"Kau masih mengingatku, ge?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Luhan lalu duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di depan meja Kai.

Kai yang kembali diacuhkan hanya mendengus pelan dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Sekarang semua keluarkan bukunya," suara Lee sonsaengnim memulai pelajaran hari itu.

** O**

"Sehun menyebalkan! Aihhss!" Kai berjalan menuju atap sekolah sambil mengomel sendiri. Orang-orang yang berada di sepanjang koridor yang ia lalui, menatapnya heran sampai ada yang menganggapnya gila karena berbicara sendiri.

Tapi kali ini Kai tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya. Yang ia tahu, sekarang ia lagi kesal dengan namja berambut blonde, yang biasanya selalu setia di sampingnya. Yup, namja itu adalah Sehun. Semenjak murid baru bernama Luhan itu datang, Sehun selalu mengacuhkannya, seakan ia tidak ada. Kalau gak melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, Sehun akan mengobrol asyik dengan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Kai.

Kai membuka pintu atap sekolah dan menutupnya lagi dengan kasar. Ia berjalan ke tempat favoritnya dan duduk di sana. Raut kesal masih saja terpampang dengan jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Luhan? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Sehun?" Kai bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aiiihhsss! Kenapa dia tidak menjelaskan apa pun padaku?!" Kai kembali mengomel sendiri sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya.

'Apa dia aku tidak pernah dianggap ada oleh Sehun? Apa ia akan meninggalkan aku? Apa aku akan ditinggalkan lagi?' kali ini Kai berbicara di dalam hati. Dan entah kenapa, pemikirannya barusan membuat hatinya perih, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh mengalir ke pipinya membentuk sungai.

Kai menangis dalam diam dengan mata tetap terpejam. Isakan-isakan lembut keluar dari bibirnya, mengiringi setiap bulir air mata yang tebuang dari matanya. Sampai akhirnya, tanpa sadar, ia tertidur.

** O**

_"__Cih! Dari mana saja kamu? Dasar anak nakal! Tahunya menyusahkan!" teriak seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan kepada seorang anak berumur 10 tahun sambil memukul sekujur tubuh anak itu dengan rotan._

_"__Hikss.. appa.. ampun..hikkss… appo.." Anak itu hanya bisa menangis, tanpa bisa melawan appanya._

_"__Kenapa kau tidak ikut mati saja bersama eomma-mu, eoh? Dasar anak pembawa sial!" pria itu menghempaskan tubuh anak itu ke dinding lalu pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya, meninggalkan anak itu yang sedang menangis kesakitan._

_"__Hikss.. eomma.. bogoshipeoyo~ Hikkss..,"anak itu menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis._

_…__.._

_…__.._

_BRAKK!_

_Suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar. Jongin yang sedang menonton TV terlonjak kaget dan segera berlari ke pintu depan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat appa-nya sedang digendong oleh seorang wanita seumuran dengan appa-nya._

_"__Hey, Jong Saeng! Itu anakmu," kata wanita._

_Jong Saeng –ayah Jongin- mengangkat kepalanya dan tatapannya tepat bertemu dengan mata Jongin yang memandangnya takut. Jong Saeng tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan ke arah Jongin. Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat karena ketakutan, ia melangkah mundur, tapi sayang tubuhnya harus tertahan oleh tembok yang ada di belakangnya._

_Jong Saeng meraih rahang Jongin lalu menekannya dengan kuat. Tubuh Jongin tambah bergetar dengan hebat._

_"__Hey, anak pembawa sial! Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukannya kau harusnya mati?" _

_Jong Saeng beralih menarik rambut hitam Jongin._

_"__Argghh! Appa… Appo.. hikkss..," air mata Jongin akhirnya menetes karena sakit di kepalanya. Jongin berusaha meronta dan melepaskan tangan ayahnya._

_"__Appa… hikss.. appo.. lepas.. hiikkss.."_

_"__DIAM KAU! DASAR PEMBAWA SIAL!" Jong Saeng memukul muka Jongin hingga anak itu tersunngkur di lantai. Muka Jongin terlihat lebam dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena terkena cicin appanya._

_"__Jong Saeng-ah," suara wanita yang datang bersama appa-nya, terdengar._

_"__Ne, chagi?" suara appa-nya berubah lembut ketika menjawab panggilan dari wanita asing itu._

_"__Bagaimana kalau kau buang saja anak itu? Dia tidak berguna untukmu kan?" wanita itu memberi saran pada Jong Saeng lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang di sofa yang ada di dekat mereka._

_"__Ah! Kau benar, chagi," jawab Jong Saeng sambil tersenyum sumringah, membuat mata Jongin membelalakkan matanya._

_Jong Saeng berlalu ke kamar Jongin, lalu saat keluar ia membawa tas ransel milik Jongin._

_"__Kemari kamu!" Jong Saeng menyeret Jongin menuju pintu depan dengan cara menarik surai hitam Jongin, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Jongin keluar ketika sampai di pintu depan._

_"__Appa.. hikss.. jebal.. jangan buang aku… hikks," Jongin memohon kepada appanya._

_"__Cih! Anak tidak berguna seperti kamu apa gunanya ada? Bagus aku tidak membunnuhmu!" jawab Jong Saeng._

_"__Appa.. hikkss.. jebal," Jongin terus memohon dan kali ini sambil memeluk kaki Jong Saeng._

_"__Apa-apaan kamu?! SANA PERGI!" Jong Saeng menyentakkan kakinya hingga Jongin terjungklang kebelekang dan kepalanya membentur aspal._

_"__KAI!" suara seseorang membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Sehun sedang berlari menghampirinya._

_"__Kai, gwaenchana?" Sehun terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Jongin –yang biasa dipanggil Kai olehnya- yang memandangnya dengan penuh air mata._

_"__Oh, ternyata malaikat pelindungmu datang,"kata Jong Saeng dengan senyum meremehkan, membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah._

_"__Hey, ahjussi jahat! Kenapa kau tega berbuat seperti itu pada anakmu sendiri? Ayah seperti apa kau? Tidak punya hati!" ujar Sehun tanpa memperdulikan sopan santun saat berbicara kepada orang yang lebih tua._

_"__Dasar anak kecil kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau menceramahiku! Dengar, ya?! Aku tidak punya anak pembawa sial sepertinya! Lebih kau pergi sekarang dan bawa anak sialan itu bersamu! Cih!"Jong Saeng masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Jongin._

_Jongin menangis dengan keras. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ayahnya sendiri tega membuangnya hanya karena suruhan seorang wanita. Sehun yang melihat itu merasa ikut sedih. Ia membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya._

_"__Kai, uljima. Sekarang kita ke rumahku saja, ne?" Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan rumah itu… untuk selamanya…._

** O**

Kai terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah-engah akibat mimpi buruk tentang masa lalunya. Ia mengusap mukanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Ia benci ketika mengingat kenangan buruknya bersama orang yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai appa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua kenangan buruk itu harus datang lagi? Apa semua orang benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?" lirih Kai dan air matanya kembali mengalir.

-TBC-

Annyeong readers! Akhirnya chapter keduanya selesai..

Mogah-mogah pada suka ya..

Mohon review-nya yaa? Karena review dari kalian sangat dapat membantu membangkitkan semangat menulisku. Chap lalu baru satu reviewer dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada **urikaihun** yang sudah dengan baik hati mau mereview dan berhasil membangkitkan semangatku untuk menulis.. ^^ Sampai akhirnya chap 2 ini bisa selesai…

Semoga chap ini banyak yang ngereview ya?

Hope you enjoy it.. Annyeong chingudeul! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Yes, I Will –chapter 3- **

**Genre: hurt/comfort, drama**

**Main Pairing: HunKai/Sekai**

**Other cast : Some person in SMent**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Typos, yaoi(?)**

**Summary: Bukankah kita sahabat? Maka dari itu akan kulakukan tugasku sebagai seorang sahabat. Ya, aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu.**

** O**

Sehun berlari menelurusi lorong lantai 2. Sekarang perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu, antara khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Ia sadar kalau Kai sempat marah padanya, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Kai sampai membolos 2 jam pelajaran. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun cemas setengah mati ketika pertengahan pelajaran tadi, ia sadar kalau bangku di sebelahnya ternyata kosong. Itu membuatnya merasa bodoh karena baru sadar kalau Kai menghilang di tengah pelajaran, padahal ketika ia bertanya pada teman-temannya mereka semua menjawab kalau Kai sudah tidak ada sejak awal pelajaran. Ok! Ia mengakui kalau ia terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Luhan –karena guru mata pelajaran itu tidak hadir jadi semua anak bebas tugas- sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, ia langsug melesat keluar kelas untuk mencari Kai.

'Kai kau di mana?' kata Sehun dalam hati sambil masih terus berlari.

Sehun mengecek semua tempat –di sekolah- yang mungkin saja dikunjungi oleh Kai. Mulai dari ruang dance sampai taman sekolah pun sudah ia check tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan sosok Kai. Ketika sampai di kantin, Sehun berhenti dan duduk di salah satu meja kantin. Ia membeli minuman dingin dan langsung meneguknya hingga habis setengah. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, berharap akan melihat orang yang ia cari, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Hey, apa kau melihat Kai?" Sehun memutuskan untuk mencoba bertanya pada salah seorang murid yang juga salah satu anggota club dance –club yang diikuti oleh Sehun dan Kai-

"Kai? Hmm terakhir aku melihatnya saat istirahat pertama tadi," jawabnya sambil berusaha mengingat Kai yang tadi memang sempat lewat di depannya.

"Jinjja? Kau tahu dia ke mana?" tanya Sehun mendesak.

"Melihat arah berjalannya sih, mungkin ke atap sekolah. Tapi tidak tahu juga.. Aku… Hey, Hey! Kau mau ke mana?! Hey, Oh Sehun!" Chen –murid yang tadi ditanyai Sehun- memanggil Sehun ketika namja itu malah berlari tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan menunggu Chen menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Aihhss! Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gerutu Chen lalu melanjutkan niatnya untuk membeli makanan yang tadi sempat terhenti karena panggilan Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun terus berlari menuju ke atap sekolah.

'Semoga kau masih di sana, Kai' harapnya dalam hati.

Ketika ia akan menaiki tangga di lantai 3 untuk menuju ke lantai empat, ia mendapati namja yang dari tadi dicarinya sedang menuruni tangga.

"Kamjjong!" serunya dan membuat Kai sedari tadi menuruni tangga sambil menuduk, mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya cemas. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia sudah disambut oleh pelukan Sehun, membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Kamjjong, kau dari mana saja? Aku dari tadi mencarimu," kata Sehun ketika melepas pelukannya.

"Hey, apa kau habis menangis? Matamu sembab dan mukamu merah," kata Sehun ketika melihat wajah Kai.

"A.. aniya," jawab Kai gelagapan dan langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kai.

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Ada apa? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?"

Kai menggeleng pelan -masih dengan kepalanya yang menunduk- sambil berkata pelan. "Gwaenchana."

Sehun hanya bisa mengehela nafas melihat tingkah Kai yang seringkali memang berbohong padanya. Apalagi jika ia habis/sedang menangis. Ia berusaha terlihat kuat padahal ia sedang lemah.

"Mianhae,"kata Sehun.

"Untuk?"

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku."

Kai perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, memeperlihatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Sehun dapat melihat mata Kai yang berair, membuat Sehun tambah yakin kalau Kai habis menangis.

"Kau mengacuhkanku," kata Kai masih dengan melihat pada Sehun.

"Maka dari itu aku minta maaf," jawab Sehun.

"Ceritakan…," Kai tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Sehun.

"Apanya?" tanya Sehun bingung dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Tentang Luhan.."

"Luhan? Ahh.. Kajja!" Sehun menarik tangan Kai untuk duduk dibangku terdekat.

"Kau mau tahu tentang Luhan?"

Kai mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Ehmm,, jadi Luhan itu adalah teman masa kecilku. Orang tua kami sudah saling berteman baik sebelum kami lahir. Semenjak kecil aku dan Luhan memang sudah tidak terpisahkan, ia selalu melindungiku apalagi dulu, aku sering dibully oleh anak-anak di sekolahku yang tubuhnya lebih besar dariku karena dulu tubuhku kecil. Ehmm bisa dibilang di mana ada Luhan, pasti aku juga di sana. Tapi pada umur 7 tahun, ia harus pindah ke China karena orang tuanya dipindah tugaskan ke negara itu. Saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa sangat kehilangan sosoknya. Ia adalah orang yang paling aku sayang, bahkan melebihi kedua orang tuaku, karena orang tua selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sedangkan Luhan, ia selalu ada di sampingku. Lalu seminggu kemudian, kau datang Kai. Kau yang membuat aku melupakan rasa kehilanganku terhadap Luhan."

Sehun menatap Kai saat hampir menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kai terlihat melamun dengan memandang ke bawah.

"Hey, Kamjjong!" seru Sehun sambil memukul bahu Kai pelan, sekedar untuk mennyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya.

"Eh, ya?"

"Kenapa melamun? Kau tidak mendengarku ya?"

"A.. ani. Aku dengar," jawab Kai gelagapan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa hari ini ia banyak mengerutkan kening ketika bersama Kai.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Gwaenchana? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun beruntun dengan pandangan khawatir ketika melihat raut wajah Kai yang berbeda.

"Nan gwaenchana. Eh, sebaiknya kita balik ke kelas, Sehun-ah. Sebentar lagi bel."

Tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ya, Kamjjong! Chankaman!" Sehun langsung berdiri dari duduknya ketika menyadari Kai yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kai?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil berjalan mengejar Kai. Ya, berjalan, bukan berlari. Ia masih cukup ingat dengan pesan Kai tadi pagi. Dan ia masih ingat jelas raut wajah Kai yang sangat dibencinya tercipta di wajah Kai saat mengatakan itu.

** O**

"Aihss ada apa denganku?" gumam Kai pelan sambil memgang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat Sehun menceritakan tentang Luhan.

"KAI!" teriakan + tangan yang mencekal tangan Kai membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Kai menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan Sehun yang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit? Kalau sakit kita pulang saja," kata Sehun lalu menarik Kai untuk pergi ke ruang guru.

"Chankaman Sehun-ah. Nan gwaenchana," Kai berusaha menghentikan langkah Sehun yang berjalan dengan cepat. Tapi seakan telinganya tuli, ia tetap menarik tangan Kai.

"Se…"

"SEHUN!" suara seseorang yang memanggil Sehun menghentikan niatan Kai yang tadinya juga ingin memanggil nama Sehun.

Sontak Kai dan Sehun menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Luhan sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Sehun langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kai, melupakan niatnya untuk izin pulang bersama Kai dan digantikan dengan senyum sumringah ketika melihat Luhan. Kai melihat ke arah tangannya yang dilepas oleh Sehun lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sehun yang sedang menghampiri Luhan.

"Uughh.. Kenapa begini lagi?" Kai kembali memegang dadannya yang kembali merasakan sakit yang sama seperti tadi. Kai segera berlari dan pergi dari sana sebelum sesak di dadanya bertambah.

"Kau dari mana saja Sehun-ah? Aku dari tadi mencarimu karena kau terlihat terburu-buru keluar kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi," tanya Luhan ketika Sehun sudah berada di depannya.

"Ah, mian. Tadi aku mencari seseorang. Oh ya, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang, Nah, Kai…. Loh Kai?" Sehun yang niatnya ingin mengenalkan Luhan pada Kai, membatalkan niatnya ketika ia tidak melihat Kai lagi di belakangnya.

"Kai? Nuguya?" tanya Luhan ketika Sehun terlihat bingung celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Orang yang tadi sementara aku tarik. Apa kau melihat ke mana ia menghilang?" tanya Sehun yang mulai khawatir tentang Kai.

"Ani. Mungkin ia sudah kembali ke kelasnya?" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Dia sekelas dengan kita Lulu. Ia teman sebangkuku," Sehun menjelaskan.

"Oh? Jinjja? Kalau begitu kita check di kelas saja. 1 menit lagi bel bunyi," saran Luhan dan diikuti oleh anggukan Sehun, lalu mereka berjalan ke kelas mereka.

** O**

Luhan dan Sehun masuk di kelas tepat ketika bel masuk istirahat berbunyi. Mereka langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Ketika Sehun sampai di bangkunya, ia melihat bangku Kai yang masih kosong. Ia baru saja akan memberitahukan pada Luhan ketika Park Sonsaengnim –guru mata pelajaran Musik- masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Sebelum memulai pelajaran, bapak ingin memberitahukan info yang tadi sempat disampaikan Lee Sonsaengnim. Kepada pegurus kelas yang memegang buku absensi siswa, tolong di bagian nama Kai diisin dengan keterangan izin. Katanya ia izin pulang karena sakit. Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran kita…,"

Sehun sudah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Park Sonsaengnim setelah tahu kalau Kai izin pulang karena sakit. Oke, ini kesalahan kedua yang ia buat pada Kai hari ini. Ia bisa-bisanya membiarkan Kai pulang sendiri, dengan keadaan sakit pula. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan namja tersebut.

'Oh, ayolah bel, cepatlah berbunyi!' seru Sehun dalam hati. Ia bertekad untuk menyusul Kai saat istirahat kedua nanti.

** O**

Akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa mata pelajaran, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sehun segera berjalan pulang ke rumahnya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Luhan. Ya, pada akhirnya, Sehun harus menyelesaikan semua mata pelajaran hari itu terlebih dahulu. Niat awalnya untuk pergi dari sekolah saat istirahat dibatalkannya karena larangan dari Luhan.

Sehun mendial nomor seseorang dan menunggu sampai orang di seberang sana mengangkat telephone darinya. Sementara itu ia menunggu taksi di depan sekolahnya. Ini memang bukan suatu kebiasaannya untuk naik kendaraan saat pulang-pergi ke sekolah, biasanya ia akan pulang bersama Kai dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk naik taksi agar dapat sampai di rumah secepatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" suara di seberang sana terdengar.

"Yeoboseyo, eomma. Apa Kai sudah ada di rumah?" tanya Sehun to the point ketika eomma-nya mengangkat telephone.

"Kai? Ya, dia ada di kamarnya. Tadi dia pulang pagian dari sekolah, katanya sakit," eomma Sehun menjelaskan.

"Ah, syukurlah dia sudah di rumah.."

"Sehun, kau sekarang sudah pulang sekolah kan? Kau di mana sekarang?" tanya eomma Sehun dari seberang sana

"Ne, aku masih di depan sekolah. Waeyo eomma?"

"Kau bisa mampir ke supermarket? Eomma akan kirim daftar belanjaan yang harus kamu beli. Gunakan saja dulu uangmu, nanti eomma ganti."

"Ne, nanti aku ke sana. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu, ne, eomma? Bye!" Sehun mengakhiri percakapannya di telephone dengan eomma-nya.

Sehun kembali menunggu taxi dengan sabar ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingnya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sehunnie.. Ayo, aku antar pulang," kata Luhan dari dalam mobil.

"Tidak usah, Lu. Aku tunggu taxi saja."

"Taxi akan lama. Kau ikut denganku saja."

Sehun berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil Luhan dan mobil itu segera pergi dari kawasan sekolah menuju ke rumah Sehun.

Selama perjalanan Sehun dan Luhan berbicara banyak hal. Bercerita apa saja yang mereka lewati selama mereka tidak bertemu beberapa tahun ini. Dan 15 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di kawasan perumahan Sehun. Ketika melihat supermarket yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, Sehun teringat pesan eomma-nya.

"Lu, aku turun di sini saja," kata Sehun ketika mobil sudah dekat dengan supermarket.

Luhan memberitahu sopirnya agar memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Tidak mau kuantar sampai rumah, Hun?" tanya Luhan setelah mobil berhenti.

"Tidak usah. Aku harus pergi ke supermarket dulu. Aku duluan, ne?" Sehun lalu turun dari mobil, lalu melambai kepada Luhan sesaat sebelum mobil Luhan pergi.

Setelah mobil Luhan sudah menghilang, Sehun berjalan masuk ke supermarket. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melihat sebuah pesan yang masuk dari eomma-nya. Ia membuka pesan itu dan muncullah sederet tulisan berbentuk list panjang.

"Kenapa belanjanya banyak sekali? Aihss, dasar ibu-ibu," Sehun menggerutu kecil lalu mulai menjelajahi setiap penjuru supermarket untuk membeli semua keperluan eomma-nya.

** O**

"Aku pulang!" seru Sehun ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ia masuk ke dalam lalu berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa 2 kantong belanjaan, masing-masing satu di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Ketika sampai di dapur, ia melihat eomma-nya sedang sibuk memasak. Dan tampaknya, orang yang melahirkannya itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Eomma, aku pulang," Sehun member salam sekali lagi sambil menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja dapur. Eomma Sehun berbalik badan dan tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya sudah pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kalau gitu ganti baju lalu makan, ne? Sebentar lagi makanannya siap," kata eomma Sehun yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan patuh oleh Sehun.

Saat ia baru saja akan menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua, ia teringat sesuatu dan kembali berbalik badan menatap eomma-nya.

"Eomma, bagaimana keadaan Kai?" tanya Sehun.

"Tadi waktu pulang dia keliahatan pucat sekali. Tapi tadi eomma check lagi, dia sedang tidur. Sepertinya dia kecapean. Oh ya, coba kau check apa dia sudah bangun, kalau sudah beritahu eomma, nanti eomma bawakan makanannya ke atas, dari pulang sekolah tadi dia belum makan," jawab eomma-nya panjang lebar.

"Jinjja?"

Sehun segera berlari ke atas, menuju ke kamarnya dan kamar Kai, setelah mendengar jawaban eomma-nya. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Pandangannya terhenti di atas ranjang, saat melihat sesuatu yang sedikit bergerak di bawah selimut. Sehun menghampiri ranjang dan menyingkap selimut tersebut. Ia terkejut mendapati Kai sedang meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi wajahnya. Perasaan khawatir segera menghampiri Sehun. Kai yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun hanya memandang Sehun dengan kesakitan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kamjjongie, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun khawatir, namun pertanyaannya hanya dibalas oleh rintihan kesakitan oleh Kai.

"Apa yang sakit? Perutmu?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil mengelap keringat yang sudah membajiri wajah Kai yang bertambah pucat. Dan kali ini Kai mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne? Aku panggil eomma di bawah."

Sehun kembali berlari keluar kamar. Ia menuju ke bawah, menghampiri eomma-nya.

"Eomma!" seru Sehun sambil berlari menuju dapur.

"Waeyo? Jangan berteriak seperti itu," jawab eomma-nya.

"Eomma, telephone dokter. Kai ngeringis kesakitan di atas," kata Sehun dengan panik.

"Omo! Baiklah, eomma telephone dokter. Kau kembali ke atas, jaga Kai sampai dokter datang!" Eomma Sehun ikut panik ketika mendengar kata-kata Sehun dan segera meraih telephone untuk menghubungi dokter.

Sedangkan Sehun ia kembali ke kamar dan masih mendapati Kai dengan keadaan yang sama. Ia duduk di samping ranjang sambil sesekali mengusap kening Kai dan menenangkannya.

"Sehunniie… sa.. kit…," rintih Kai pada Sehun.

"Tenang Jongie, jangan banyak bicara dulu. Eomma sudah memanggil dokter, kau tunggu sebentar lagi, ne?" Sehun berusaha menenangkan Kai, padahal jujur saja, dirinya sendiri pun tidak tenang melihat Kai kesakitan seperti itu.

Perasaan khawatir dan merasa bersalah kembali menghampirinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa hari ini ia terus-terusan membuat Kai sakit karenanya. Dan mungkin inilah yang terparah. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berharap agar dokter segera datang dan keadaan Kai baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak, ia akan terus merasa bersalah pada Kai.

-TBC-

Akhirnyaa.. Selesai chapter 3. Maaf kalau update-nya lama. Hehe :D

Semoga kalian suka dengan ^^

Saya juga berterima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review ff saya, dan saya harap reviewers di chap selanjutnya bisa meningkat. J

Okay, see you in the next chapter! Annyeong chingudeul! ^o^

**_~Balasan Review~_**

**urikaihun****: **Makasih atas sarannya chingu ^^

**Oh InHwa9401 : **Ini udah lanjut chingu J Maaf kalau lama.. Jawaban atas pertanyaan kamu ada di chapter 3 ini chingu.. Luhan itu teman masa kecilnya Sehun sebelum Kai datang. Pokoknya baca chapter 3-nya bakal lebih ngerti dehh.. Thx atas review-nya

**syazen1: **Gomawo, udah mau nunggu chap selajutnya.. Iya, aku aja sebenarnya ga tegaa buatnya, tp demi kelanjutan cerita. Wah, maaf kalau ini ingetin kamu sama sesuatu yang ga enak. Keep fighting and smile chingu ^^

**jungjaegun****: **Anyyeong chingu! Salam kenal.. Ini aku udah update dengan berusaha memakai kilat, apa sudah cukup cepat? Hehe :D Wahh,, si Sehun-nya jangan dicekek, entar si Kai-nya nangis wkwkwk :D

** .7: **Wohoho tentu sajaaa! Itulah tujuan saya *walaupun saya bener-bener ga tega* :D :D Saya setuju dengan anda, chingu ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Yes, I Will –chapter 4- **

**Genre: hurt/comfort, drama**

**Main Pairing: HunKai/Sekai**

**Other cast : Some person in SMent**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Typos, yaoi(?)**

**Summary: Bukankah kita sahabat? Maka dari itu akan kulakukan tugasku sebagai seorang sahabat. Ya, aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu.**

** O**

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai, uisa?" tanya eomma Sehun pada Kim uisa -dokter yang menangani Kai-. Mereka berbicara di luar kamar Sehun dan Kai, setelah sebelumnya Kim uisa memeriksa keadaan Kai.

"Hmm, sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, apa Kai mempunya penyakit maag?" tanya Kim uisa.

"Ahh, ya. Dia memang punya penyakit maag," jawab eomma Sehun.

"Begini, bu. Seperti yang tadi ibu bilang, Kai punya penyakit maag dan termasuk akut.. Jadi jika telat makan sedikit apalagi perutnya kosong, penyakitnya bisa kambuh seperti tadi. Saya sudah memberikan Kai obat penghilang rasa sakit. Selanjutnya, dia harus makan terlebih dahulu lalu berikan obat ini padanya tiga kali sehari," Kim uisa menjelaskan panjang lebar pada eomma Sehun lalu memberikan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi obat untuk Kai.

"Ne, gamsahabnida uisa," kata eomma Sehun mengerti.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," pamit Kim uisa.

"Ah ya, mari saya antar," eomma Sehun pun mengantar Kim uisa sampai depan pintu, dan setelahnya ia kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

** O**

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Bayang-bayang akan pembicaraan eomma-nya dan Kim uisa –yang ia curi dengar- kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Maag Kai kambuh? Dan itu karena perut Kai kosong? Jadi Kai belum menyentuh makanan dari pagi? Yang benar saja? Kai tahu dirinya penderita maag, tapi kenapa ia menyiksa dirinya dengan tidak makan apa pun sedari pagi? Padahal biasanya Kai tidak akan mengabaikan jam makannya seperti ini karena Sehun pernah benar-benar hampir mti khawatir saat Kai benar-benar tidak makan apa pun selama 2 hari ketika ia dibuang oleh ayahnya. Saat itu maag Kai kambuh dan benar-benar parah. Kai terus meringis kesakitan membuat Sehun ingin menangis melihatnya. Semenjak kejadian itu Kai selalu teratur makannya.

"Kau begini karena aku kan? Harusnya kau tetap memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Jongie," kata Sehun lirih pada Kai yang sedang tertidur.

Ya, Sehun sadar Kai tidak makan pada jam istirahat pertama karena Kai marah padanya. Dan saat istirahat kedua, Kai pulang ke rumah dengan Sehun tidak mengantarnya. Biasanya Sehunlah yang mengingatkan Kai untuk makan apalagi saat Kai sakit, karena Kai akan malas makan saat sakit. Dan Sehun benar-benar melupakan semua itu. Akibatnya Kai benar-benar tidak makan dari pagi sampai sore. Itu sebagian besar adalah kesalahannya bukan?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu mengentikan perang batin Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu yang sedang terbuka lalu tidak berapa lama sosok wanita paruh baya menampakkan dirinya. Wanita itu -yang tidak lain adalah eomma Sehun- masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat 2 piring makanan, 2 gelas air dan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi obat untuk Kai.

"Oh? Ternyata Kai sedang tidur?" kata eomma Sehun ketika ia akan menaruh nampan itu di atas meja nakas yang berada di samping ranjang.

"Euhm, sepertinya dia kelelahan," tanggap Sehun lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar pada Kai.

"Kalau begitu kau makan saja duluan ne? Nanti saat Kai bangun suruh dia makan juga lalu minumkan obat ini untuk dia. Eomma mau pergi ke luar sebentar," jelas eomma Sehun.

"Ne," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kalau begitu eomma pergi dulu, ne? Eomma akan kunci pintu dari luar. Ingat pesan eomma!" perintah eomma Sehun sekali lagi lalu ia keluar dari kamar dan kembali meninggalkan Sehun berdua dengan Kai di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah eomma-nya pergi, Sehun beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke meja nakas. Ia mengambil salah satu makanan di atasnya lalu duduk di kursi meja belajarnya yang berada tepat di samping meja nakas. Jangan lupakan, jam makannya tertunda karena kejadian ini dan itu cukup membuat perutnya meronta untuk diisi. Sesudah mengambil posisi di kursinya, ia memulai acara makannya.

** O**

Sehun baru saja balik dari lantai bawah untuk menaruh piring kotornya, dan ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar, tempat tidurnya sudah kosong, tanpa penghuni. Kai yang ada di atsnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Kamjjong? Kamjjong! Eoddiga?" Sehun memanggil nama Kai dengan panik.

"Kam…"

"Sehun, aku di kamar mandi!" sebuah suara –yang tidak lain adalah Kai- menghentikan niat Sehun untuk memanggil nama Kai lagi.

Sehun menoleh ke kamar mandi dan di saat yang bersamaan Kai keluar dari sana. Sehun segera menghampiri Kai dan membantu Kai -yang masih terlihat lemas- untuk berjalan ke tempat tidur.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Sehun setelah mendudukkan Kai di atas tempat tidur.

"Hmm,, lebih baik," jawab Kai sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk.

"Kau makan dulu, ne? Kau belum makan dari pagi." Sehun mengambil makanan dia atas meja nakas.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kai, Sehun menyuapkan sesendok nasi pada Kai dan menyodorkan ke depan mulut Kai. Kai memandang nasi itu sebentar lalu melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak ada racun kok. Ini buatan eomma," kata-kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Aku tahu," jawab Kai lalu memakannya.

Sehun terus menyuapi Kai sampai nasi Kai habis. Setelah itu ia menyodorkan obat Kai dan menyuruh Kai untuk meminumnya.

"Haruskah? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," tanya Kai lebih ke memohon agar dia tidak meminum obat itu. Jujur, ia benci obat!

"Kai…,"

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Kai malas ketika mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya dengan Kai, itu artinya perintah Sehun tidak bisa dibantah. Sehun yang mengerti akan 'masalah'(?) Kai dengan obat tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kai yang sedang cemberut ketika harus berurusan dengan obat.

"Itu tidak akan membunuhmu," kata Sehun yang masih tersenyum geli.

"Bisa saja kan? Siapa tahu dokter itu ingin meracuniku," jawab Kai yang mulai ngelantur.

"Ya ampun, Kamjjong. Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi," sahut Sehun, cukup kaget dengan jawaban yang tidak diduganya akan keluar dari bibir Kai.

"Ya, tapi bisa saja kan? Siapa yang tahu?" jawab Kai, tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Minumlah. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik," kata Sehun akhirnya. Ia mengelus kepala Kai pelan sambil tersenyum.

Kai menyerah. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia meminum obatnya. Sesudahnya ia meyerahkan gelas dan botol obatnya pada Sehun.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku mau ke bawah untuk menaruh ini," kata Sehun setelah membereskan peralatan makan Kai ke atas nampan lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sehun!" panggilan Kai menghentikan langkah Sehun yang tepat pada saat ia akan membuka pintu kamar.

"Aku ikut, ne? Aku bosan kalau hanya di kamar," Kai memasang puppy eyes-nya agar permintaannya dikabulkan.

Sehun berpikir beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, kajja!"

"Yeahh!" Kai turun dari ranjang dengan girang ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Saat sampai di lantai bawah, Sehun menuju ke dapur dan menaruh nampan di atas meja makan. Ia mengambil obat Kai dan menaruhnya di kotak P3K lalu mengambil piring dan gelas bekas makan Kai ke dalam wastafel dan mencucinya. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia menyusul Kai yang sedang menonton TV.

"Kenapa tidak nonton di kamar saja? Kan di sana juga ada TV," tanya Sehun yang mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kai.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, aku bosan kalau hanya di kamar saja," jawab Kai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Masih pusing?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat tingkah Kai dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kai.

"Berbaringlah," kata Sehun.

Kai mengikuti saran Sehun lalu berbaring dengan paha Sehun sebagi bantal kepalanya. Tubuhnya ia posisikan menghadap tv.

"Jongie…," panggil Sehun

"Hm?"

"Jangan ulangi ini lagi," kata Sehun lebih kepada memperingatkan atau mungkin memerintahkan kepada Kai.

"Apanya?" Kai menatap Sehun bingung.

"Tidak makan dari pagi. Kau tahu, kau membuatku sangat khawatir saat tadi maag-mu kambuh?"

"Ahh.. mianhae." kata Kai menyesal

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," pintah Sehun sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kai menerima uluran jari kelingking Sehun dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum manis, "Ne!"

"Good boy!"

Sehun mengacak rambut Kai yang kembali focus dengan acara TV yang dia tonton. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Masing-masing mereka focus dengan TV di depan mereka. Sesekali tawa keluar dari bibir mereka ketika TV mereka menampilkan adegan-adegan yang menurut mereka lucu. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit, Sehun tidak mendengarkan lagi suara dari Kai. Ia melihat ke bawah, dan ternyata Kai sudah tertidur nyenyak di pangkuannya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Dasar!" Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Kai, membuat Kai terusik dengan kelakuan Sehun. Sehun terkikik melihatnya.

Sehun perlahan bangun dari duduknya lalu dengan sigap menggendong Kai ala bridal style. Ia menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati untuk menuju kamarnya dan Kai. Dengan susah payah Sehun berusaha membuka pintu kamar karena ia sedang menggendong Kai. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar menggunakan badannya. Sehun meletakkan Kai di atas ranjang lalu menyelimutinya. Sehun tersenyum sebentar memandang wajah polos milik Kai saat tidur, sebelum akhirnya ia keluar kamar dari kamar dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Loh? Eomma sudah pulang?" seru Sehun ketika melihat eommanya yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur dengan masih berpakaian rapih.

"Ahh,, Sehun. Ne, baru saja. Bagaimana keadaan Kai?" tanya eommanya sambil berjalan menuju kulkas sedangkan Sehun duduk di meja makan.

"Jauh lebih baik. Dia sudah tidur," jawab Sehun lalu meminum segelas air yang ditaruh eomma-nya.

"Jinjja? Syukurlah."

"Aku tidur juga ne, eomma? Jaljjayo~" Sehun mengecup pipi eommanya lalu beranjak dari dapur.

"Ne, jaljjayo," balas eommanya.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali dengan pelan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan salah satu penghuni kamar itu juga yang sudah mengunjungi alam mimpinya. Dengan perlahan Sehun naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah Kai.

"Jaljjayo, baby Kamjjong," gumam Sehun lalu menutup matanya juga.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun pun menyusul Kai ke alam mimpi.

-TBC-

Annyeong readers! :D

Chap 4 selesaaiiii J Aku harap kalian suka yaa? Oh ya sorry dory,,, kalau chap ini singkat and jelek banget soalnya aku kejar tayang berhubung hari ini adalah hari terakhir pemakaian modemku jadi bikin ff ini buru-buru banget. Takutnya modemku ga diisi sampe masuk sekolah dan itu bakal lama bgt jd update-nya hari ini ^^

EHHHMMM,,, aku juga mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada readers yang sudah mau me-review ff-ku. Dan kali reviewers-nya berkembang pesat :D Terus saya mau minta maaf kalau balasan review di chap sebelumnya pada kepotong-potong namanya. Saya ga tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Mogah-mogah di chap ini enggak dehh..

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida, chingudeul! ^o^

Untuk chap slanjutnya mungkin aku bakal updatenya agak lama, tergantung pulsa modem kapan diisinya. Tapi aku akan usahakan secepat yang aku bisa J

Okeyy,, sekian dulu dari saya,,,

ANNYEONG AND SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER! :D :D

**_-Balasan review-_**

**Kamong jjong:** gpp kok, terima kasih sudah ngeriview ^^

**sayangsemuamembersuju:** kalau ga sanggu disanggupin chingu… *abaikan -.-* iya sama-sama(?) wkwkwk

**urikaihun:** wahaa? Jangan nak.. hati-hati, entar setan dalam diri Sehun muncul eureurong! *oke, ini suara anjing :p abaikan~~*

**qip:** Hai jugaa ^^ Wohohoho saya setuju dengan andaa! Tapi di sini saya culik Luhan-nya dulu dari Xiumin untuk kepentingan kelanjutan cerita saya.. *maaf nae Xiumin* kalau sudah selesai saya kembalikan Luhan pada Xiumin hehe :D

** .7:** Jinjja?! Wah saya juga sering begitu kalau baca ff, terlalu menghayati ^^ Ini udah dilanjut~~

**flamintsqueen:** Tahu tuh Sehun . Ehmm soal pertanyaan kamu sebelumnya. Waktu Luhan datang dia Cuma tahu ada orang yang duduk di sebelah Sehun, dia ga tahu namanya Kai. Jadi waktu si Sehun bilang Kai itu orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, barulah Luhan tahu kalau yang duduk di sebelah Sehun itu Kai namanya. Gitu chingu…

**Jongin48:** iya tuhh si Sehun keterlaluan! Ini dilanjut chingu~

**askasufa:** haha kamu tahu ajaaa J makasih untuk semangatnya! :D

**TaeKai:** Wahaaii makasih.. ff chingu juga keren J Pertanyaan dan permintaan chingu sudah dijawab di chap ini. Sesuai permintaan saya buat Sehun menyesal ^^

**ayumKim:** biasalah Sehun mahh -.-

**dumbsekai:** phoi i itu apa yaa? Hehe.. Oke ini udh next chap ^^

**luexohun:** waahh,, makasih. Saya sangat menghargai orang yang shipper-nya tidak sama seperti saya tapi bisa menghargai karya orang lain. Thx dear~ ^^ I'm proud of you! Kita lihat saja nanti… apakai HunKai akan bersatu? Wkwkwk :D

**Bunny Lay:** Gpp J Iyaa ini HunKai kok.. karena aku sukanya HunKai bukan KaiHun. Kai uke forever.. hehe :p Thankiess untuk cemungutnyaa~~ #buingbuingbarengjjanggu kkk~

**Guest:** Makasihh ^^ Ini udah dilanjut~~ J

**santika:** nanti dikasih pelajaran deh Sehun-nyaa~ Pelajaran BK supaya jangan bikin orang menderita :p

**baozibaobei:** done J


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Yes, I Will –chapter 5- **

**Genre: hurt/comfort, drama**

**Main Pairing: HunKai/Sekai**

**Other pair : LuMin-slight!HunHan**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Typos, yaoi(?)**

**Summary: Bukankah kita sahabat? Maka dari itu akan kulakukan tugasku sebagai seorang sahabat. Ya, aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu.**

** O**

"…Hun…Hunnie…," samar-samar Sehun mendengar namanya dipanggil. Perlahan ia mencoba membuka matanya, mengalahkan rasa kantuknya yang masih belum hilang. Dan saat matanya terbuka, ia melihat wajah seseorang di atasnya walaupun masih dalam keadaan buram. Ia mengucek matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Uuhh.. Kai?" suara Sehun akhirnya keluar ketika ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kai yang ada di atasnya.

"Ireona, Hunnie-ya. Nanti terlambat ke sekolah," kata Kai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau ke sekolah?" tanya Sehun sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di ranjang.

"Hmm," gumam Kai

"Kau yakin? Kau sudah benar-benar sembuh?"

"Nan gwaenchana, Sehun-ah. Cepatlah mandi. Aku ke bawah duluan," kata Kai lalu keluar dari kamar dengan tas sekolahnya yang tergantung di bahunya.

"Dasar keras kepala," gumam Sehun setelah Kai keluar dari kamarnya, lalu ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

** O**

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur setelah ia sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia dapat melihat Kai yang sedang membantu eomma-nya untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Tas sekolahnya ia taruh di bawah lantai lalu ia duduk di meja makan.

"Eh? Sehun? Kau sudah selesai mandi?" kata Kai kaget ketika melihat Sehun yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Ia menaruh makanan yang ia bawa lalu menatanya di atas meja makan.

"Ne. Kai-ya, kau..,"

"Kai-ya.. Tolong bantu eomma sebentar," seru nyonya Oh yang memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Ah.. Ne, eomma. Chankkaman, ne, Hunnie. Aku bantu eomma dulu," kata Kai lalu segera beranjak dari sana dan membantu nyonya Oh. Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

Ah, ya. Semenjak Sehun membawa Kai untuk tinggal di rumahnya, keluarga Sehun menganggap Kai adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka juga. Eomma dan appa Sehun sudah menganggap Kai sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Maka dari itu eomma dan appa Sehun menyuruh Kai untuk memanggil mereka dengan 'eomma dan appa' supaya Kai tidak merasa kehilangan sosok orang tua. Dan semenjak itu juga marga Kai diubah menjadi 'Oh', marga keluarga Sehun.

"Wahh.. makanannya sudah siap," tuan Oh duduk di meja makan dengan berpakaian rapih.

"Appa? Aku kira apa sudah berangkat," kata Sehun ketika melihat appa-nya yang baru kelihatan. Padahal biasanya appa-nya sudah duduk di meja makan sambil baca koran dan minum kopi.

"Hari ini appa masuk agak siang," jelas appa Sehun dan dijawab dengan gumaman 'Oh' oleh Sehun.

"Pagi, appa," sapa Kai lalu meletakkan secangkir kopi di hadapan tuan Oh.

"Pagi, Kai. Kau sudah baikan? Kau kan baru sakit. Kenapa tidak istirahat saja?" tanya appa Sehun ketika melihat Kai yang sudah berpakaian sekolah, sedikit bingung karena Kai baru saja sakit. Kemarin saat masih di kantor, istrinya menelpon dan mengabarkan kalau Kai sakit. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa pulang cepat karena ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Gwaenchana, appa. Aku sudah baikan. Lagipula besok sudah mulai libur musim dingin" jawab Kai lalu duduk di meja makan setelah selesai membantu nyonya Oh menyiapkan makanan.

Tidak berapa lama, nyonya Oh datang lalu duduk juga di kursinya. Dan setelah semua berkumpul, mereka mulai acara sarapan mereka.

** O**

"Pagi, Kai! Pagi Sehun!" sapa beberapa teman saat Kai dan Sehun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ne, pagi," jawab mereka serempak.

Kai dan Sehun berjalan ke arah bangku mereka sambil menyapa beberapa teman yang sudah datang.

"Sehunnie!"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Orang itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, membuat Sehun dengan mudah menemukannya. Sehun segera berjalan kea rah Luhan –orang yang tadi memanggilnya-

"Hai, Luhannie. Kau berangkat pagi?" tanya Sehun saat berada di depan Luhan.

"Ne. Ada yang harus kuurus," jawab Luhan. Sehun hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dengan bibirnya yang membentuk huruf 'O' bulat.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah belakang Sehun dan berhenti tepat di belakang Sehun karena jalannya terhalang. Ia tampak berusaha mengingat sesuatu, sampai pada akhirnya ia tersenyum sumringah.

"AH! Kau pasti Kai kan?" tebak Luhan tiba-tiba. Kai yang merasa namanya disebut, menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan bingung. Seingatnya ia belum pernah berkenalan dengan Luhan. Sehun yang awalnya tidak sadar ada Kai di belakangnya, berbalik dan mendapatkan Kai sedang memangdang Luhan bingung.

"Kau… kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu dari Sehun. Kau teman sebangku Sehun kan? Hi, joneun Luhan imnida," Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dengan antusias.

'Anak yang ramah…. Dan…. Manis,' batin Kai lalu menerima uluran tangan Luhan.

"Kai imnida. Bangapseumnida. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik," sahut Kai dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ne, nado," jawab Luhan.

KRIIINNGGG!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

Luhan tiba-tiba berbalik badan.

"Hei, istirahat kita makan bersama, ne?" ajak Luhan.

"Boleh," jawab Sehun.

"Ehhmm,, boleh aku ajak teman baruku?" tanya Luhan.

"Teman baru? Kau sudah dapat teman baru? Siapa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Kau meremehkanku? Tentu saja aku ada. Xiumin!" jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk teman sebangkunya. Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya bingung ke arah Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak? Ajak saja," jawab Kai.

"Benarkah? Ahh.. Kau baik sekali Kai-ya. Tidak seperti setan yang ada di sini," kata Luhan sambil melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau panggil setan, eoh? Setan tidak ada yang setampan aku," jawab Sehun dengan percaya dirinya.

"Ck! Dasar pede! Tidak ada yang bilang kau setannya. Kau yang merasa," kata Luhan santai lalu berbalik badan lagi, kembali ke posisinya semula. Mengabaikan Sehun yang mebelalakkan matanya dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Xiumin.

"Ya! Kau Xi Luhan!"

"Kau berisik Sehun-ah," kata Kai yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Dia mengataiku," protes Sehun.

"Tapi yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar," jawab Kai sambil tetap focus membaca.

"Ya! Kkamjongie!" Sehun reflek memukul lengan Kai, membuat Kai kaget.

"Ya! Appo!" protes Kai atas pukulan Sehun.

"Harusnya kau membelaku!"

"Yayaya.. Sehun tampan…" kata Kai acuh tak acuh lalu melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Ahh! Kau memang baik nae Kkamjong!" Sehun memeluk Kai dengan berseri-seri.

Kai yang dipeluk oleh Sehun dengan tiba-tiba, terlonjak kaget. Tubuhnya membeku dan entah kenapa jantungnya serasa akan meledak. Ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya dan berharap Sehun segera melepaskan pelukan atau jantungnya akan menagalami kerusakan karena detak jantungnya yang berlebihan. Dan beruntung, Lee sonsaeng datang membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kai. Kai langsung berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang masih berpacu dengan cepatnya. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Kai, memandangnya heran.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

"Ahh.. ne. Gwaenchana," jawab Kai lalu tersenyum kecil.

Sehun memandang Kai sebentar lalu menggidikkan bahunya dan focus kembali pada Lee sonsaeng. Kai bernapas lega lalu memandang ke depan dan berusaha focus dengan pelajaran Lee sonsaeng. Walaupun hatinya sedang diserbu banyak pertanyaan.

'Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa jantungku serasa mau meledak saat Sehun memelukku? Ahh.. mungkin ini kebetulan. Iya kan? Ya, harusnya begitu,' batin Kai dalam hati.

** O**

_-Istirahat-_

3 orang namja sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di kantin sekolah. Mereka berbincang-bincang kecil sambil memakan makan siang mereka. Ketiga namja itu adalah Kai, Luhan, dan Xiumin.

"Kai-ya, kau mengenal Sehun sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan setelah memasukkan sesuap ramyeon ke dalam mulutnya.

Kai terdiam sebentar untuk memutar kembali memorinya.

"Ehhmmm.. waktu berumur tujuh tahun," jawab Kai.

"Jinjja? Umur tujuh?" tanya Luhan agak kaget.

"Ahh, aku memang tidak sempat bertemu denganmu. Kata Sehun, aku datang seminggu setelah kau pindah," jelas Kai yang mengerti kegagetan Luhan.

"Ahh.. pantas. Oh ya, kau tahu? Bagaimana Sehun menurutmu? Waktu dulu, dia itu orang yang jail dan sangat percaya diri. Tapi kadang-kadang dia juga bisa sangat perhatian," kata Luhan dengan semangat.

Kai hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Luhan tentang Sehun dan kadang iya menanggapinya dengan senyuman atau menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan seadaanya. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit ketika Luhan dengan semangat menceritakan tentang Sehun. Sepertinya Luhan tahu semua tentang Sehun. Sedangkan dia? Ia sendiri ragu untuk menjawab iya, padahal kalau dihitung-hitung ia-lah yang bersama Sehun lebih lama daripada Luhan. Tapi Luhan seperti mengetahui segala hal tentang Sehun, mungkin merek kaos dalam kesukaan Sehun pun ia tahu.

"Xiumin-ah, kenapa diam saja?" kata Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraannya tentang Sehun ke Xiumin ketika menyadari Xiumin.

"Eh?" Xiumin yang tiba-tiba ditanya agak kaget tapi kemudian ia hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bicaralah sedikit banyak, Xiumin-ah. Kau sedikit sekali bicaranya. Santai saja dengan kita," kata Luhan. Karena selama duduk dengan Xiumin dari kemarin, ia hanya mendengar suara Xiumin sesekali, tidak lebih dari 10 kali.

"Xiumin memang diam, ya? Tapi bicaralah lebih banyak dengan kita," kata Kai lalu tersenyum lebar.

Xiumin yang mendengar Luhan dan Kai yang berbicara seperti itu, memandang mereka sebentar lalu mengangguk dengan senyum. Jujur ia merasa nyaman dengan Luhan, Kai, dan Sehun. Setiap tahun, teman-teman di kelasnya cederung tidak dekat dengan dia karena ia terbilang anak yang tidak banayak bicara. Tapi saat naik kelas 12, hanya Kai dan Sehun yang selalu mengajaknya bicara. Padahal ia, Kai, dan Sehun baru sekelas di kelas 12 ini. Sekarang ada Luhan juga yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya 2 hari di kelasnya, mau mengajaknya bicara.

"Hey, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Sehun datang sambil membawa makanan yang baru saja ia beli.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Biasalah, antriannya panjang. Semenjak menu baru di keluarin, pengunjungnya jadi tambah banyak," jawab Sehun lalu duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Hey, mau tidak saat besok kita pergi bersama? Kan besok sudah mulai libur," tanya Sehun sambil memandang ketiga temannya dengan wajah gembira.

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Ke mana saja. Kita bertemu di… eh… ah! Di taman kota saja. Bagaimana?" kata Sehun meminta pendapat.

Semua mengangguk, menyetujui ide Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu kita kumpul dari pagi saja, supaya waktu untuk jalan-jalannya lebih banyak," kata Kai menyarankan.

"Setuju! Kita kumpul di taman jam 8 pagi, oke?" kata Luhan, meminta persetujuan teman-temannya.

Semuanya kembali menyetujuinya.

KRIIINGGGG!

"OMO! Sudah bel. Kajja! Kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Luhan yang segera beranjak dari bangkunya, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

"Aiihhss! Yang benar saja? Masa sudah bel? Makananku belum habis," keluh Sehun saat mereka berjalan –setengah berlari- ke kelas mereka sambil sesekali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau kelamaan beli makanan! Belum lagi mulutmu yang tidak bisa kalau tidak bicara!" kata Kai menanggapi Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak omong dan habiskan makananmu sebelum sampai di kelas!" lanjut Kai menasehati Sehun.

Setelah Kai bicara seperti itu, Sehun tidak bicara lagi. Ia berusaha menghabiskan makanannya sambil setengah berlari agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan kelas mereka. Sehun menyuapkan makananannya yang hanya tinggal sesuap dan membuang bekas tempat makanannya ke tong sampah depan kelas, lalu menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. Dan tepat ketika Sehun duduk di tempatnya, guru yang akan mengajar saat itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan mulai mengajar.

** O**

"Eoh? Min-ah, kau belum pulang?" tanya Luhan sepulangnya dari toilet. Kelas sudah terlihat sepi, hanya ada Xiumin –dan dirinya sekarang- di dalamnya. Tampaknya semua anak sudah pulang.

"Ehh.. tadi ada yang harus aku kerjakan dulu," jawab Xiumin yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

Luhan berjalan ke bangkunya yang berada tepat di sebelah Xiumin.

"Kita pulang bersama, yuk!" tawar Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Xiumin.

"Eh?" Xiumin memandang Luhan bingung.

"Ya, aku antar kamu pulang. Bagaimana? Mau ya?"

"Ehh.. tapi…," Xiumin ragu menjawab ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang terus memandangnya intens. Seperti anak anjing yang sedang meminta makan pada tuannya. Ia ingin menjawab tidak, tapi melihat Xiumin ia mulai ragu.

"Baiklah. Aku mau," jawab Xiumin akhirnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum senang.

"Jinjjayo?!" tanya Luhan yang masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, takut-takut ia malah salah dengar.

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi deh," jawab Xiumin dan berniat untuk pergi, tapi dicegah oleh Luhan.

"Ya ya ya! Jangan begitu, Min-ah. Aku hanya memastikan. Kajja! Kita pulang!" Luhan menggandeng tangan Xiumin keluar kelas dan bersama-sama pergi ke tempat parkir mobil.

** O**

"Kau bawa mobil sendiri, Lu?" tanya Xiumin ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Hmm.. kadang-kadang. Tergantung keadaan," jawab Luhan masih focus ke depan.

Xiumin hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk dan tidak berkomentar apa pun setelahnya. Xiumin sibuk memandang pemandangan di luar jendela dan Luhan sibuk menyetir. Suasana di mobil menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Min-ah," Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm?" Xiumin beralih kepada Luhan.

"Alamat rumahmu di mana?" tanya Luhan. Xiumin menyebutkan alamatnya dengan lengkap. Luhan mendengarkannya dengan seksama, dan jawaban xiumin membuat dahina berkerut. Ia seperti mengenal alamat rumah yang diucapkan Xiumin. Ia berusaha mengingat, sampai akhirnya ia membulatkan matanya kaget.

"OMO! Min-ah, yang tadi benar-benar alamat rumahmu?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Ne, wae?" Xiumin menatap Luhan bingung.

"Yaampun! Kau adalah tetanggaku!"

"Hah?"

"Ya, kau tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahku," Luhan memperjelas.

"Hah?"

"Ya! Min-ah! Bisakah tidak hanya menjawab 'hah'?" seru Luhan kesal karena hanya ditanggapi dengan kata 'hah' oleh Xiumin.

"Eh? Ahh, mianhae."

"Woahh.. kalau begitu kita berangkat dan pulang sekolah sama-sama saja. Kita pakai mobilku. Bagaimana?" kata Luhan.

"Eh? Tidak usah. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok," jawab Xiumin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian kalau begitu kan aku ada teman ngobrol di mobil. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu," jelas Luhan lagi.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan. Ia merasa senang Luhan memperlakukannya seperti itu. Entahlah.. ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, ia selalu merasa nyaman dan senang ketika bersama dengan namja yang baru 2 hari bersama dia.

Setelah melewati perjalanan selama 15 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Xiumin. Luhan membuka kaca mobilnya ketika Xiumin turun dari mobilnya. Xiumin berhenti sebentar di samping mobil Luhan sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Gomawo Luhan," kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, cheonma. Ah! Besok aku jemput ya? Lalu kita berangkat sama-sama ke taman kota. Okay?" tawar Luhan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Xiumin.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok!" pamit Luhan. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tinggal beberapa meter dari sana.

Ketika mobil Luhan sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Xiumin juga melangkahkan kakinya ke rumahnya. Ia tersenyum senang. Ya,, mungkin hari ini tidak terlalu buruk dari biasanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuknya.

-TBC-

Hallohaaaa! Apa kabar chingudeul? Sudah lama tidak muncul. Jadi kangen. Haha :D

Sesuai dengan janji saya, berhubung modem saya baru diisi, saya baru bisa ngepost nih ff hari ini. Dan untuk chap ini saya sudah buat lebih panjang sebagai ganti dari chap sebelumnya yang memang sangat singkat. Jadi bagaimana, apakah sudah cukup panjang?

Thx to readers yang dgn setia nunggu ff-ku dan meriviewnya dari awl chap sampai skarang/bagi yg baru baca dan suka juga bersedia ngeriview ^^ kalian membuatku tersanjung T^T Semoga kalian mau terus baca dan ngereview ff abal ini. HaHaHa :D Oh ya, untuk reviewers, saya slalu bls semua review di bag. akhir chap, tapi bbrp kdg suka ilang-ilang namnya, entah knp. Jeongmal Mianhae :( Tapi, saya sudah baca semua review dan saya sgt berterima kasih ats komentarnyaa :)) Kalian membuat saya terus bersemangat untuk menulis~ ^^

Okay, sekian dulu dari sayaa.. Gamsahamnida! ANNYEONG :D

_**Balasan-REVIEW**_

**flamintsqueen:** iya sorry yg chap 4nya mang pendek, maka dari itu sengaja di bikin full HunKai. wkwkwk :D

**xxchancimit:**iya, maaf ya? soalnya mang kejar tayang chap 4nya. Oke ini dah lanjut :) Happy reading~

**Kamong****Jjong: **iya maaf ya kalo kurang panjang? lagi kejar tayang. Hehe

**urikaihun:** Hohoho saya setuju dengan kamu chingu :D :D

**Jongin48:**dilihat nanti ya chingu. Ikuti terus ceritanyaa :)

**askasufa:** Yups! Chap 4nya full HunKai :) Eomma Sehun takut Sehun tinggalin Kai keluar makanya dikunci pintunya. wahahaha :D :D Di chap 5 tuan OH sudah muncul kok~~

** .7:**thx chingu. ini dah dilanjut :)

** :** Hahaha.. dilihat nanti ne? :)

**sayakanoicinoe:** sudah :)

**Ren****Choi:**si Jongin lagi ngelantur kmana-mana tuhh, jd harap maklum. Hehe :D Iya, appanya Jongin sangatlah kejam, sadis, tdk tahu diri, tdk berperikemanusiaan yg adil dan beradap, dll. ckckck :3 Soal perasaan Sehun,,,,, kita lihat nanti ne? :D

**putrifibrianti96:** gpp kok, santai sajaa :) soal penyakit Sehun, itu ada di chap 1 chingu, soal siapa suka siapa,, ikuti terus ceritanya sampai chap terakhir, ne? Thx for review :D

**bizzle****sekai:**ohhww.. yaa.. haha :D done :)

**retnofauzh:** hoho,, saya akan mengusahakan agar sehun tidak bertindak sebelum waktunya(?) wkwkwk :D SeKai mang so sweet chingu :3

** :** Hahaha.. Iya nihh.. wkt itu mang lagi kejar tayang. HeHe Done :)

**m2qs:** it's okay :) thank youu then txh for review :D btw S.U.N itu apa yaa? wahaaa maaf author ga gaul :p

**Guest:** Done chingu :) Thankieess

** :** Gomawo~ Hidup kaiukeshipper! Hahaha :D Done chingu :) It's okay yo!

**hunkaishipper94:** Thankss :D Sorry kalau updatenya telat ya?

**ceoonynn:** Gomawo~ Hidup Hunkai! Yehet!

**nadiiaa:** ikuti terus ceritanya :)

**jonginisa:** salam kenal juga ^o^ iya kamu bener chingu. FF HunKai/SeKai gitu mang jarang, Susah bgt dpt-nya. Makanya aku buat. Hehe :) Tng aja nihh ff blm lama juga kok. baru 3 bln ato 4 bln yg lalu. HunKai mang bocah chingu,, hahaha soalnya mereka magnae (aslinya) :D Emmhh,, kalao mau tw sad ato happy end, ikutin terus ceritanya, ne? Ahh,, untung deh kalau kamu seneng dgn ff ku,, hehe :D thx a lot. Makasih udh dgn setia menunggu wkwkwk,, ini dilanjut. Happy reading~ :))

~See you in Chapter 6!~


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Yes, I Will –chapter 6- **

**Genre: hurt/comfort, drama**

**Main Pairing: HunKai/Sekai**

**Other pair : LuMin-slight!HanHun**

**Rated : T**

**Warn: Typos, yaoi(?) *eomma di sini berarti eomma Sehun and Kai yo!* **

**Summary: Bukankah kita sahabat? Maka dari itu akan kulakukan tugasku sebagai seorang sahabat. Ya, aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu.**

** O**

"Uuuhh! Lama sekali!" Kai menggerutu kesal. Ia menghempeskan badannya di sofa dan melipat tangannya di dada. Oh! Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sudah megerucut lucu.

Eomma yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia menghampiri Kai dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kai yang –sebenarnya- menyadari kehadiran sang eomma hanya mengabaikannya. Ia masih terlalu kesal karena harus menunggu terlalu lama.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya eomma lembut. Sesekali di usapnya lembut surai hitam Kai.

Ia melirik eommanya masih dengan posisinya yang sama. Ia berniat mengabaikan eommanya tapi ia tidak tahan untuk menceritakan kekesalannya.

"Eomma~ Sehun lama sekali," ucap Kai pada akhirnya. Ia mengalungkan lengan eommanya dan menaruh wajahnya di bahu eommanya.

Eomma yang melihat tingkah manja Kai hanya tersenyum. Ia senang Kai mau bermanja padanya. Pasalnya, semenjak Sehun besar, Sehun sudah tidak pernah melakukan itu. Padahal ia merindukan dan menyukai ketika anaknya bisa bermanja padanya. Tapi semenjak ada Kai, ia mempunyai pengganti Sehun untuk bermanja padanya.

"Kau hampiri saja dia, chagiya," saran eomma kepada Kai.

Kai memandang eomma yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Perlahan ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berdiri dari sofa. Memandang eomma-nya sekali lagi. Lalu berjalan menuju ke lantai atas, menemui Sehun di kamar. Sedangkann eomma, ia hanya memandang kepergian Kai masih dengan senyumnya.

"Dasar Kai," gumamnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke dapur untuk melanjutkan perkerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

** O**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sehun! Sehun-ah! Kau sedang apa? Kenapa lama sekali? Kau belum selesai berpakaian?" seru Kai dari luar kamar sambil mengetok pintu. Kai mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun.

"Sehun? Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Kai lebih melembutkan suaranya. Dan pertanyaan itu pun tidak menerima dari Sehun.

Akhirnya karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun, Kai memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Perlahan Kai membuka pintu kamar dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. Tapi ia tidak bisa melihat siapa pun di sana. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu itu kembali. Ia berjalan sedikit ke dalam dan melihat sesuatu di sisi kasur yang berhadapan dengan balkon kamar.

"Sehun?" panggil Kai. Ia semakin mendekat ke sosok tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan Sehun sedang berjongkok sambil memegang dadanya.

"OMO! Sehunnie!" Kai segera berlari menghampiri Sehun. Berbagai perasaan takut dan khawatir dengan cepat mengahmpirinya. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan kapan saja bisa meledak keluar. Dan benar saja, sedetik kemudian, setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya yang lama kelamaan menjadi sungai.

"Sehunnie.. Kau.. kau kambuh?" kata Kai terbata di sela tangisnya.

Sehun hanya menatap Kai sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ya. Penyakit jantungnya kembali kambuh. Dan parahnya, penyakitnya kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat. Padahal, ia selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan penyakitnya di depan Kai.

"Se.. Sehunnie.. obatmu.. obatmu di mana?" tanya Kai masih dengan panic dan tangisnya.

"T-tas.." jawab Sehun susah payah karena dadanya semakin sakit.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar, mencari tas Sehun. Ia segera menyambar tas yang ternyata berada di atas ranjang. Ia merogoh ke seluruh kantong tas Sehun dan berhasil menemukan sebotol obat. Ia mengambil satu kapsul obat, mengeluarkan air minum di tas yang terletak di bahunya, lalu membantu Sehun untuk minum obatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, keadaan Sehun kembali membaik. Kai mengehela nafas lega, masih dengan sisa-sisa air matanya. Ia bersandar pada ranjang di belakangnya, begitupun Sehun yang masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"Mian…" Sehun membuka suara.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun.

"Jeongmal mianhae," kali ini Sehun mengatakannya sambil membalas tatapan Kai.

Kai yang beradu pandang dengan Sehun, menangis kembali. Ia memeluk Sehun erat. Sungguh, ia benar-benar panik dan ketakutan saat melihat Sehun tadi. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Sehun membalas pelukan Kai, berusaha menenangkan dan meyakinkan Kai bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Secercah perasaan bersalah muncul di hatinya, ia kembali membuat Kai menangis.

"Uljima, Jongie-ya~ Nan gwaenchana," kata Sehun sambil mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Kai.

"Kau… kau hampir membuatku mati," baslas Kai di sela tangisnya.

"Jeongmal mianhae…"

Kai melepas pelukannya dari Sehun dan menatapnya.

"Apa kita tunda saja acara jalan-jalan hari ini, Hunnie-ya?" tanya Kai yang tangisnya sudah mulai reda.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu ditunda. Aku masih bisa pergi," jawab Sehun.

"Tapi….,"

"Tenang saja, aku akan bawa obatku. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagipula kasihan Luhan dan Xiumin," jelas Sehun.

Pada akhirnya, Kai menyerah dan mencoba percaya dengan Sehun, walaupun hatinya khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun. Ia hanya membalas kata-kata Sehun dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, kau rapikan penampilanmu dulu. Nanti eomma bisa curiga kalau melihat jejak air mata di wajahmu. Aku tunggu di sini," kata Sehun dan kembali hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kai.

Setelahnya, Kai bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun menghela nafasnya ketika Kai sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Kejadian barusan benar-benar membuat perasaan bersalah dan menyesal pada Kai muncul lagi. Ia mengutuki penyakitnya yang kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Babo! Babo! Babo! Aiihhs!"

** O**

"Luhan! Xiumin!"

Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedang mengobrol menoleh bersama ke arah suara yang memanggil nama mereka. Terlihat 2 orang namja yang sedang berjalan menghampiri ke tempat mereka duduk. Ketika melihat Sehun dan Kai, Luhan dan Xiumin tersenyum menyambut kedatangan keduanya.

"Hey, Sehun, Kai!" sapa Luhan yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu? Mian, ne, kami telat? Tadi ada sedikit urusan," kata Sehun ketika ia dan Kai sudah berdiri di dekat Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Gwaenchana. Kami juga belum lama tiba," balas Xiumin.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, kita mulai jalan-jalannya sekarang! Eotte?" kata Luhan dan disetujui oleh teman-temannya.

"Lalu kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kai.

"Taman bermain! Aku sudah lama tidak kesana," sahut Sehun dengan semangat, dan semua kembali menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah! Kita ke taman bermain dengan mobilku, ne? Kajja!" kata Luhan, lalu mereka berjalan ke mobil Luhan yang diparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu.

** O**

Akhirnya setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 45 menit, mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Setelah Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka turun dan berjalan ke pintu gerbang taman bermain. Terlihat banyak orang yang datang hari ini. Ah ya! Ingatkan kalau sekarang adalah musim liburan, pantas saja jika banyak datang.

"Ahh.. sudah lama sekali ya? Serasa kembali pada zaman TK dan SD," kata Kai memandang wahana-wahana di sana, sambil mengingat masa kecilnya dulu, saat eomma dan appanya untuk pertama kalinya mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Tanpa sadar Kai tersenyum, ia kangen masa-masa saat keluarganya masih berkumpul.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kita naiki terlebih dahulu?" tanya Luhan, memecah keheningan dia antara mereka, membuat mereka berpikir.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau komedi putar?" saran Sehun.

"Boleh, boleh! Kajja, kita masuk!" ajak Luhan dan diangguki oleh keempat temannya.

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam taman bermain dan menuju ke tempat wahana komedi putar. Setelah 1 putaran, Kai turun dari kuda yang dia duduki dan berdiri di pinggir wahana lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Teman-temannya memandang bingung Kai tiba-tiba turun dari sana.

"Kai kenapa turun? Kan kita masih mau naik 1 putaran lagi," kata Sehun.

Kai tersenyum, "Aku ingin memvideokannya."

"Kalau kau yang memvideokannya, berarti kau tidak ada di vieonya dong?" balas Luhan.

"Kai, minta tolong sama petugasnya saja, kau naik," suara lembut Xiumin akhirnya terdengar setelah dari tadi ia hanya diam.

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan saran Xiumin.

Xiumin lalu turun dan menggandeng tangan Kai. Mereka berjalan menuju petugas di sana. Terlihat si petugas mengangguk setelah Xiumin berbicara kepadanya. Setelahnya, Kai memberikan handphone-nya kepada petugas tersebut, lalu naik lagi ke wahana bersama Xiumin.

"Ahh.. yang tadi menyenangkan. Serasa seperti naik kuda beneran," seru Sehun ketika sudah keluar dari arena komedi putar, mengundang tatapan aneh dari Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sehun yang menyadari dirinya dipandangi oleh Luhan, menoleh ke arahnya, "Wae?"

"Ani," jawab Luhan sekenanya. Dan Sehun gantian yang memandangnya aneh.

Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Kai, yang baru saja mengambil handphone dari petugas wahana komedi putar, sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Tidak perlu lari, Kai. Nanti kau terjatuh," nasehat Xiumin saat Kai sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dan dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Kai.

"Selanjutnya mau naik apa?" tanya Kai.

"Naik itu!" Luhan menunjuk wahana Roller Coaster.

Kai yang melihat apa yang ditunjuk Luhan, raut wajahnya berubah pucat. Bukan, bukan! Jika kalian menganggap Kai takut untuk menaiki wahana itu, kalian salah besar. Hanya menaiki Roller Coaster bukanlah masalah untuknya. Tapi, ia hanya khawatir pada seseorang yang tidak bisa menaiki wahana yang termasuk extreme tersebut. Ia melirik Sehun, dan wajah namja tampan itu tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Kajja kita ke sana!" Luhan menarik tangan Kai, orang yang berdiri dekat dengannya, menuju ke wahana Roller Coaster yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari komedi putar. Sehun dan Xiumin mengikutinya dari belakang

"Ehh.. Ehh? Lu.. chankkaman," kata Kai panik ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Luhan.

"Lu.. aku.. ehh.. aku tidak bisa naik wahana itu," kata Kai ketika mereka sudah hampir mengantri untuk menaiki wahana tersebut.

Luhan segera menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga Sehun dan Xiumin. Luhan memandang Kai bingung.

"Aku.. ehh.. aku tidak bisa naik wahana yang seperti itu. Ehh.. aku.. aku.. punya phobia dengan wahana seperti itu," jelas Kai dengan gelagapan. Ia berusaha mencari akal agar dirinya tidak menaiki wahana itu dengan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu naik, Kai. Perlu aku temani?" ucap Xiumin lembut.

"Biar aku saja, yang temani Kai, Min-ah. Kau naiklah dengan Luhan," balas Sehun, mengambil kesempatan.

"Ohh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku dan Xiumin naik dulu, ne?" kata Luhan dan diangguki oleh Sehun dan Kai.

Luhan menggandeng tangan Xiumin dan mereka menghilang dibalik antrian yang cukup padat oleh pengunjung. Setelah Luhan dan Xiumin pergi, Sehun dan Kai menghela nafas lega. Ya, setidaknya Sehun selamat dari wahana extreme tersebut.

"Gomawo," ucap Sehun.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang tidak jauh dari wahana Roller Coaster, sambil menunggu Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Eh?"

"Tanpa sadar kau membantuku. Walaupun aku sedikit bingung dengan caramu yang mengatakan kalau kau mrmpunyai trauma. Padahal kan aku yang tidak bisa naik," lanjut Sehun ketika Kai hanya menanggapinya dengan 'eh'.

"Ohh.. Ne, cheonma. Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku memakai alasan itu. Lagipula sekarang kau jadi tidak menunggu sendirian kan?," jawab Kai yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan alasannya tadi.

Sehun dan Kai menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol. Tak jarang candaan keluar dari bibir mereka, dan keisengan Sehun untuk menjahili Kai. Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan dan Xiumin menghampiri mereka. Mereka kembali meneruskan untuk menaiki berbagai wahana di sana. Walaupun pada beberapa wahana Sehun dan Kai tidak ikut naik, mereka tetap bersenang-senang.

Tidak terasa hari semakin sore. Mereka duduk di cafeteria yang ada di sana untuk beristirahat sekaligus mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berteriak kelaparan. Ya, karena keasyikan bermain, mereka melewatkan makan siang mereka. Siang tadi, mereka hanya memakan makanan ringan yang dijual di sepanjang jalan taman bermain. Jadilah, sekarang perut mereka benar-benar meminta untuk diisi dengan makanan berat.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah duduk di salah satu meja.

"Apa aja, asal mengenyangkan. Pesan makanan yang sama saja untuk semua," jawab Sehun.

"Ne. Pesan apa aja. Sama juga boleh yang penting mengenyangkan," Kai menyutujui ucapan Sehun. Xiumin yang di sebelahnya juga mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Sehun akan membeli makanan. Kalian tunggu sebentar, ne?" kata Luhan, lalu ia dan Sehun beranjak dari tempat mereka untuk membeli makanan.

"Min-ah…," panggil Kai.

Xiumin menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Kai.

"Ehm?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bosan, jadi aku memanggilmu. Hehe..," jawab Kai dengan cengirannya.

"Kau ini!" Xiumin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kai yang seperti anak kecil. Ia mengacak rambut Kai pelan.

"Ahh.. Kau mempunyai senyum yang manis, Min. Ehhmm.. dan hangat. Membuat orang tenang," puji Kai ketika melihat Xiumin tersenyum.

"Eh? Jinjja? Tidak kok."

"Tapi itu benar. Aku berkata jujur. Senyummu itu membuat orang yang melihatnya tenang." ujar Kai meyakinkan Xiumin.

"Ahhh,, kalau begitu terima kasih," jawab Xiumin, kembali tersenyum.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu hyung? Kau kan lebih tua 8 bulan. Boleh ya?"

"Eh?"

"Bolehh kan?"

Xiumin berpikir sebentar. Dan ketika melihat wajah Kai yang memohon, ia terkikik geli.

"Ne, boleh," jawab Xiumin akhirnya.

"Jinjja? Wuaahh! Aku mempunyai hyung. Umin hyung~" Kai bersorak senang seperti anak berumur 4 tahun yang baru mendapat ice-cream.

Xiumin kembali terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Kai. Kai yang sekarang terlihat berbeda dengan Kai saat di sekolah. Di mata anak-anak, Kai itu orang yang ramah tapi cool. Sedangkan sifat asli Kai ternyata kekanakan, tapi sifat ramahnya pada siapapun tidak pernah berubah. Dan jujur, dia cukup senang ketika Kai menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Dari dulu ia memang ingin punya adik, tapi nyatanya ia hanya mempunyai seorang kakak yang sekarang menetap di China bersama orang tuanya.

"Hey, menunggu lama?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Luhan yang sudah kembali bersama Sehun. Di kedua tangan mereka terlihat nampan yang di atasnya terdapat 2 porsi makanan.

"Tidak. Malah kalian terbilang cepat. Apa tidak antri?" tanya Kai yang cukup kaget karena mereka Luhan dan Sehun sudah kembali dari membeli makanan.

"Tidak. Mungkin karena sudah lewat jam makan siang," jawab Sehun lalu duduk di bangkunya.

Luhan memberikan 1 porsi makanan pada Xiumin beserta minumannya. Sedangkan Sehun kepada Kai.

"Selamat makan!" seru mereka hampir berbarengan.

"Setelah ini kita naik kincir raksasa dulu ya? Selesai itu baru kita pulang," ujar Sehun sambil menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut.

"Boleh, boleh."

Mereka pun menyantap makanan di hadapan mereka. Dan seperti biasa, acara makan mereka di selingi oleh candaan. Sebaiknya, kita tinggalkan mereka untuk makan terlebih dahulu….

-TBC-

Annyeong readers! Kita ketemu lagi ^^ Akhirnya satu chapter lagi selesai. Aku berusaha untuk mengupdate-nya dengan cepat. Aku harap kalian tetep suka sama ceritanya. Soalnya aku ga terlalu bisa buat cerita, dan otakku lagi bener-bener buntu.. Hehe

Terima kasih buat readers yang udah mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejak. Saya sangat menghargainya. Gamsahamnida ^^ Mohon bantuannya terus di chapter-chapter selanjutnya..

Oh yaa,, dan sepertinya ini cerita udah mau selesai.. Jadi kalau ada yang mau request fanfict,, kalian bisa PM aku, baik itu pair ato jalan cerita.. Dan jujur aku ga bisa buat fanfict yang pair-nya ga aku suka. Jadi mianhae kalau ada yang mau request tapi aku gak ngeshipp pairnya. Kalau itu triangle love boleh,, tapi end-nya tetap pair itu.  
Pair yang bisa kalian request:  
-(EXO) HunKai/SeKai-LuMin-ChanBaek-LayChen-SuDo-KrisTao  
-(SHINee) 2Min and OnKey  
-(SJ) KyuWook-HaeHyuk-YeMin-KangTeuk-HanChul-SiBum-WonChul/SiChul-ZhouRy  
-(B1A4) JinChan-BaDeul  
-BTS couple terserahh  
-(VIXX) LeoN, sisanya terserah

Okee.. pokoknya itu. Kalau ada yang mau request bisa PM atau waktu kalian review juga boleh cantumin request.

Yaudah sekian dulu ne? Annyeong readers! See you soon!

**_-BALASAN REVIEW-_**

**novissaputri09:** Annyeong, salam kenal ^^ Gpp kok. Ini udah lanjut~

**askasufa:** soalnya si Kai kan udah dari kecil tinggal di situ, dah dianggap anak sendiri dehh.. wakwakwak. Mari kita berharap agar LuMin bisa bersatu.. Hohoho :D Makasih chingu atas dukungannya~

**dyanrosdiana:** Makasih udah mampir~ Salam kenal ^^

**maya han:** Iya di sini Kai uke kok :D Si Luhan seme kok. Di sini Sehun seme kalo sama Kai, tapi kalau sama Luhan jadi uke :p

**flamintsqueen: **Yup! Mereka mang jadi sahabat. Soal hati Sehun mari kita lihat di kedepannya(?) wkwkwk :D

**urikaihun:** waahh Kai sudah ada yang member tahumu tuuhhh.. Apa kau masih belum menyadari perasaanmu? Wohoho

**mole13:** Ini udah lanjut~ Cukup kilat gaaa?  
Iya, si Kai suka Sehun tapi belum sadar.

**lordcamui:** wahh! Bagus deehh,, ternyata ada pair favoritmu ^^ Iya ini bakal jadi romance. Hehe :D

**Genieaaa:** Wah wah… Makasih ^^

**Jongin48:** Iyaaa~ Udah chingu

**jonginisa:** waahh.. maaf ya kalo lama.. Hehe :D Sama dong.. HunKai ma LuMin pair favoritku juga di EXO. Makasih udah nunggu ff-ku. Aku terharu T^T I'll do my best chingu-ya~

**retnofauzh:** iyaa tuhh Sehun. Cinta Kai hanya untukmu. Ayo, kita satukan LuMin agar HunKai adem-anyem. Wakakakak. Makasih~

**maysarah2001:** Udah nihh… Makasih~ ^^

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim:** Annyeong"! :D Di sini si Kai yang uke chingu~ Hehe :D Makasih udah nunggu. Nado saranghae ^^

**alexandra. :** Sehun gak bakal kambuh kalau dia dah minum obat atau selesai ngelakuin hal yang berat dia minum obat. Tapi aku ga certain bagian-bagian kecil begitu sihh.. Maaf ya, kalau jadi bingung. Next chap, aku berusaha lebih baik lagi. Kalau soal penyakit Sehun, kita lihat saja di chap-chap depan.  
Iya, Umin mang pendiam (aslinya juga) :3

**FriederichOfficial:** aahhh,, yaa aku akan berusah untuk panjangin. Makasih sarannya ^^  
Kita lihat kelanjutannya di chap-chap depan ne? Hehe,, Makasih~

**Guest:** iyaaa,, maaf ya? Ntr aku banyakin dehhh.. Hehe :D

**Guest:** Udah chingu~

**hunhun:** Annyeong"! Gamsahamnida ^^

**Sehunaapel: **Hohoho.. Kita liat kedepannya saja chingu. Saya mang tegaaa yaa? Wakakakak :D

**bizzle sekai:** Amiin…

**Guest:** Ne, gomawo~

**Ren Choi:** Saya berharap juga begituuu.. Hahhaa.. Ntr jadi pada nyanyi lagu Heart Attack daahhh… Wakakakak

** :** Siiippp,, makasih.. Haha :D

**My Name Is JC:** Udah chingu.. ^^

KATA TERAKHIR: HIDUP HUNKAI! :D Wakakakak :D


End file.
